


Reunions and Dimensions

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Goat Mom Is Best Mom, Goopy W. D. Gaster, SAVED Asriel Dreemurr, Scientist W. D. Gaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Asriel has been Saved. The prince who had been trapped in the body of a soulless flower has been brought back to life thanks to the help of one important monster. Doctor W.D Gaster. The former royal scientist who was able to make an artificial soul for him and a new body. But he himself is still trapped in the void along with his followers.Luckily Sans and Asriel form a plan to save him. But unbeknownst to them, this is just the beginning of something much Grander.





	1. Prologue: Running and Thinking

Part 1: Reunions and Dimensions 

Prologue: Running and thinking

“Why the heck did Sans just run off like that?!” this is what Asriel was thinking as he chased after Sans. His friend who had just bolted out the door from his house. The sun had just gone down and the street lights started to turn on, which was good because Asriel needed to keep track of Sans.

For a lazy skeleton, he sure seemed to be a pretty good runner. At least compared to the twelve-year-old goat monster running after him. “He just bolted right out of the door just because of what I said.” Asriel thought to himself trying to keep up with him.

He then started to wonder about how odd this all was. “I mean he just could’ve teleported if he needed to get somewhere quick, so why is he running?”. Asriel then realized that it might be because he couldn’t focus. “He probably has so many thoughts in his head Sans couldn’t focus if he wanted to.”. 

Asriel then realized how crazy this all was and how insane the last week had been. I mean it was just one week ago that he was still a soulless flower. But it then the dreams started him meeting Gaster in the void and him offering a soul to him.

He just remembered how shocked he was. A mysterious monster that he hadn’t met before was handing him a soul on a silver plate. And he was being so calm about it too like it wasn’t a big deal. But then again it wasn’t that simple.

Gaster wanted him to earn the ability to feel love again and put him through a test. That test nearly broke him. He had to run through a weird mirror version of his father’s castle. Not to mention being chased by a creature through the said castle, that was made from his worst memories. Which it then proceeded to display all of them while he couldn’t look away until he admitted why he killed so many monsters. 

But in the end, it was all worth it. He got to live again and be apart of the family he missed so much, even if Chara wasn’t there. But they had Frisk now for a best friend and they were great. 

“Hmm...THEY were great.” Asriel then thought to himself. “I’ve been living with them for a week and I can’t even tell what gender they are.” Asriel smiled to himself he couldn’t help it. “I wonder if it’s okay if I ask what gender they are? I mean they would have mentioned it to Mom and I if it’s important to them.”.

What does it matter anyway they’d be their best friend no matter what gender they were. He then realized that he was now on a different but familiar street. Asriel now knew where Sans was running to. 

He’s running to his and Papyrus’s house? Why? What’s the reason?” he said to himself questioning the skeleton’s action as he saw him run into the two’s backyard. “Wait! Did I seriously run all the way to Sans house?! That’s like a whole block?!” he then suddenly realized to himself. 

I mean it made a small amount of sense, he was a boss monster after all and they were known for being physically adept. But to run a rather long way and when he was only twelve. He then noticed how tired he was. He started panting and could feel the pain start to spread across his legs from exhaustion and overexertion. 

Luckily for him and his now very tired new body. He had now finally gotten to the skeleton brothers house and made his way into the backyard. 

The house itself looked very similar to the one back in the underground the only differences were that there was no snow on the rooftop or colorful festive lights. Frisk had to explain to Papyrus that most regular humans don’t have those lights up all year, they mostly have them up during late fall to early winter.

Asriel had gotten to the backyard. It was a small one with a wooden fence around it and had a few scattered bones around from Papyrus practicing his attacks. But Asriel was focused on the small shed that had one of its doors slightly open with a small glimmer light shining out of it.

But the light coming out of it seemed slightly familiar to Asriel like he had seen it before or something. The light wasn’t what mattered to him right now though it was Sans. He grabbed the door and walked through it. 


	2. Chapter One: The Thinking Caps

Chapter one: The Thinking Caps 

“Heya, kid.” Sans casually greeted. Sans was calmly sitting on a stool on the far side of the room reading over what appeared to be blueprints. 

Asriel stood in the doorway shocked, they weren’t in the inside of the shed or even on the surface. They were back in the underground in Sans’s secret workshop. It was exactly as he remembered it. 

Of course, the last time he was here, he was Flowey during one of his make everyone happy timelines. That was back when he had the idea that maybe if he made everyone happy he could maybe find a way to feel again, but as all his plans for trying to feel again, nothing came of it. 

Asriel didn’t want to think about that or anything about his time as Flowey. Right now though he had some questions that needed to be answered. “Sa...sa...Sans! Why...the...heck..did...you...?” he tried to say while panting really hard, he was completely out of breath. 

“Kid? Do you need a minute?” he asked concerned looking at how tired he was. 

“Y...yeah...that...would...be...good,” Asriel said dropping to the floor, exhausted. He took some deep breaths trying to recover from all that running. It had had really tired the little monster kid out.

After a minute or so of this, he composed himself. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and stood up. He was ready to talk.

“So you probably have a lot of questions, don’t you?” he asked knowing Asriel did have plenty to ask from him. He knew the next few minutes were probably gonna be devoted to just answering them. But honestly, he should have expected this.

“Well of course I do! You kinda just ran off in the middle of the night!” he yelled at him huffily.

“Yeah sorry about that. I just had so many things to think about that I didn’t want to risk trying to teleport...I mean I don’t know about you but I don’t wanna end up in a wall.” he said slightly laughing at him and winking. “I also kinda did it because I knew you’d follow me here.” he then explained.

Asriel got frustrated. “Why couldn’t you just tell me that you needed me?” he pouted.

“Oh come on. Didn’t you enjoy your nice run? I mean you gotta admit it’s a perfect night for it.” he said grinning at him. Asriel gave Sans an annoyed look. “Anyway, we should probably start talking about what I made you run all the way here for.”. 

“Okay, please explain I’m really confused.”. 

“Well, I guess if I had to sum it up. I’m going to recuse Gaster from the void and I need your help him.”He said pointing at him.

“Me? Why would you need me? I barely met the guy? And I’m not really sure if that thing I was can even be considered me.” he replied looking down at himself. He thought about what he just said. “That thing wasn’t me at all, it was only an empty shell.”

“Well, your my best bet and I’m out of options. So let me explain.”.

Asriel muttered something under his breath. “Nice to know that I’m the last resort.” 

Sans, they walked over to another table and pulled off a blanket revealing a machine that the both of them had seen before.

“Oh, that weird machine. I never did find out what that thing did.”

“Yeah, we need it to save him. It’s actually a mental focusing device or to put in simple terms a thinking cap.” 

“A thinking cap? Why do we need that?” he asked very confusedly.

“Well, we're basically gonna rip open a portal to the void. Using the power of our souls. You see my soul isn’t strong enough to open it.” he explained.

“What do you need me for then? Couldn’t you have asked Frisk if you needed a soul to power this thing?” 

“Problem with that, this machine works by using the connection you have with the person. I thought mine would be enough, but it didn’t work. And because I was the only one who remembered him, that was a problem. That is till you of course.” he said pointing at him again.

“Man you must have a strong connection with him if you thought your soul was gonna be enough. How do you know him so well?” he then asked.

Sans smiled again. “He’s kinda my dad and Papyrus’s.” he casually explained. 

This obviously shocked Asriel. “That weird goopy monster is your dad?!”

“Yeah it’s a long story, but anyway put this on,” he said handing Asriel a weird looking metal cap. It was connected up to the machine with wires and putting it on was very uncomfortable especially with his floppy ears. 

He looked at Sans trying to convey his displeasure of wearing the thing. “Hey don’t look at me like that kid. I designed this for skeletons not goat monsters with long ears.”.

He then turned on the machine and it started to make some noise. “Okay kid listen up because this is important.” Sans suddenly said to him in a more serious tone. Asriel looked up and stared directly at him. 

“You gonna have to focus on Gaster. I know you didn’t see much of him or anything but you have to stay focused on him. Okay?”

Asriel quickly nodded, showing Sans he was ready with a serious face. 

Sans twisted a knob on the machine and the noises it made got even louder. This freaked Asriel out a bit. “Just stay focused, kid,” Sans said comforting him slightly. He brushed off his fear and started focusing.

“Just keep thinking about him. Just focus.” Asriel said to himself trying to ignore the immense stress he felt he was under. 

Images of Gaster played in his mind. Them meeting in the golden flower field for the first time, him explaining that he had a soul for him, berating him for all the terrible things he had done, giving him the advice to run away from the creature that was about to start chasing, and finally him giving him the soul he so desperately wanted. 

All this he did to try to continue to focus as the machine’s noises grew louder and louder. But then he saw it. The portal! It was opening up and he started to see the monochromatic field from before. It looked like someone had torn a hole in space itself, it was very odd. 

“There it is! The void!” Sans yelled out as the portal grew larger and larger. It was about the size of a notebook, but it obviously needed to be bigger than that. 

Asriel tried to focus as hard as he could on Gaster. His face, his voice, the way he walked anything to just keep his mind focused on him. A few moments later though the tear was finally big enough to walk through. 

Sans cut the power on the machine. Everything went quiet and he and Asriel looked at the portal they had created. It memorized them they had never seen anything like it. They both stared at it for a good long minute.

“Okay! We gotta move quickly this thing isn’t gonna stay open.” Sans then explained. He then thought to himself. 

“What is it, Sans?” Asriel commented on the skeleton thinking intensely to himself. 

“Nothing just doing some math in my head. Anyway like I said we need to get moving this thing only gonna be open for like ten minutes…?” he said trying to think how long they had.

The questioning tone of Sans voice freaked Asriel out a bit. “Okay are sure you we have ten minutes?” he asked very concernedly. 

Sans smiled at him. “I’ve never gotten this far before so this just me guessing here,” he said being completely honest with him.

This didn’t help quell Asriel’s fears in the slightest. “Come on kid you can trust my judgment, right?”.

He wasn’t so sure he could but they didn’t have time to complain they had to move. “Let’s just go in and get him as fast as we can,” they said to him with a dash of fear in his voice. 

Sans just smiled at him and look into the portal. “Well here goes nothing!” he yelled out. The two then stepped through the portal with one goal. Save Doctor Gaster.


	3. Chapter Two: The Void There and Back Again

Chapter Two: The void: there and back again 

“Well, this place hasn’t changed much.” which is what Asriel said as he looked around at the familiar black and white field. 

He was right the field hadn’t changed much. It was still absolutely covered in golden flowers that resembled those his father grew. But there was one change the two of them could see a castle off in the distance.

“Is that where Gaster is living?” Sans asked looking towards the fortress.

“Yeah along with some other guys I met,” Asriel answered.

“Well, those guys were probably the other scientists that were dragged into this place along with him.”.

Asriel guessed that made sense the followers did seem to be pretty smart if a bit weird looking. “So we just gonna teleport there?” he then asked Sans wondering if he would have to run again. 

“Wish we could, but I can’t teleport to a place I haven’t been to yet and besides in this weird place I’m not even sure what would happen if I tried. So we just have to use our good old-fashioned feet as much as it pains me to say,” he explained to him. Sans then got into a sprinting position.

Asriel sighed but then nodded knowing that it would just be the quickest way to do it. The two ran as fast as they could to the castle, it was a long way off and the both of them knew they had no time to waste.

Sans looked down at his watch, he had set a ten-minute timer to keep track of how much time they had left. It read eight minutes and thirty seconds left. “Geez, we gotta hurry.” Sans thought to himself. 

The two reached the large castle doors, Sans used his magic to slam the doors open. They ran past the courtyard and burst into the foyer. “Gaster! Doctor Gaster!” Asriel started to yell out. Sans started to do the same as they started running through the castle together. 

They ran through it as fast as they could going through long hallways and checking the rooms inside them. The two of them couldn’t waste much time on this they had to find him. Asriel started to feel how impossible might be the castle was huge. But luckily they finally heard an answer to their cries. “Prince Asriel?!” a voice suddenly replied. Gaster suddenly appeared next to the two of them. 

“Doctor Gaster?!” Asriel then yelled out surprised by his sudden appearance.

“Prince Asriel what are you doing here? How are you here?!” he asked shocked by him being in this place. 

“He’s here because of me.” Sans suddenly interjected.

Gaster expression turned from shock to joy as he saw Sans standing there. “Heya, dad. Been a while hasn’t it?” he said calmly waving at him. 

Sans then received a loving yet goopy hug from him. Sans smiled as he was being hugged. “Uh dad happy to see you and all but your kinda getting your goo or whatever all over me,” he said pushing him away slightly.

“Oh right, sorry.” He then stopped hugging him and put him down.

“Geez, what did this place do to you? You more look like a black amorphous blob than a skeleton. What the hell happened to you?” Sans asked commenting on his appearance.

Gaster looked down at himself “It’s a side of effect of living in this place for so long-. What am I even talking about, how are you two even here?!” he said cutting himself off realizing they had more pressing matters.

“We came to save you and everyone else trapped here,” Asriel explained. 

“But how?! This place is nearly impossible to get into if you aren’t already trapped here yourself.” 

Sans looked down at his watch and saw they only had three minutes left. He started to panic at the thought of all of them being trapped here “Look it doesn’t matter! What’s important that we need to get out of here!”

Asriel realized they had been wasting plenty of their limited time talking to one another. “Gaster! Where are the other monsters I met?” he asked with a slight bit of panic to his voice. 

“They’re in the ballroom.” Gaster then snapped his fingers and a portal appeared to the side of all of them. “Follow me,” he said starting to run through the portal. Asriel and Sans followed suit. It led directly into the middle of the ballroom where they saw Goner Kid and the rest of Gaster’s followers. 

“Doc what is it?!” asked Goner Kid surprised by the three’s sudden appearance. 

“We finally found a way out of here! But we don’t have much time, let’s get moving." Gaster commanded as the followers got up. 

Sans looked down at his watch again and saw they only had a minute and fifty seconds left. They’d never make it back to the portal. “Dad, can you make a portal to the flower field?!” he asked filled with adrenaline. 

Gaster nodded and then he snapped his figures summoning another portal. “Everyone in!” he then shouted. 

All of them ran through the portal and they were transported to the edge of the field. Asriel saw the portal and it was starting to close. “Sans the portal to the real world is closing!” he yelled pointing at the portal. 

The seven of them saw that he was right it definitely was closing. “Run!” Gaster yelled towards all of them as he began to move. They all moved as fast they could and lunged for the portal only barely making it. 

For a split second, Asriel looked back into the void. He saw a black hand reach for them.


	4. Chapter Three: An Impromptu Celebration

Chapter 3: An impromptu celebration 

The seven had made it back into the real world. It was a happy occasion or it would be if they all hadn’t fallen onto each other into one big pile of monsters. 

“Oh my gosh! We made it!” Asriel said joyfully at the top of the pile. 

A voice from the bottom of the stacked together group suddenly replied: “Not without some inconveniences, my dear prince.” 

He then looked down and saw all of them stacked on top of each other. The highly respectable Doctor Gaster was on the bottom. “Oh well...At least we made it here all in one piece.” Asriel said trying to make the awkward situation better. The group of them groaned simultaneously at him. 

They all got off each other and situated themselves around the room. Asriel noticed that some of them had changed in appearance and they were all wearing lab coats probably the same ones they had when they fell into the void. And they also all looked a bit more like normal monsters. Well, as regular as you could be when the term monster covers such a broad spectrum from bipedal goats to weird anime octopuses. 

Gaster had changed from just having a skeletal face and hands to actually looking like a skeleton with a pair of reading glasses. His looks now matched his eloquent voice. He was thin and tall unlike Sans’s short and well for lack of a better word fat. 

Sans smiled seeing that everyone was okay. He hadn’t felt this way in a very long time. It was finally something new, something different, something that had never happened before just like Asriel’s resurrection a week ago. He knew that this timeline had something special about it and it was gonna stick. 

“Welp you all seem to be happy…” Sans started to say. All of them turned towards him. “I mean our journey couldn’t have better we gotta out there without a hitch. You could say our journey was deVOID of problems.” he punned grinning madly. 

Everyone groaned immediately including Asriel. “Gosh darn it, Sans, this is not the time,” he said annoyed. The only one who wasn’t annoyed by the pun was Gaster who unexpectedly was laughing quite hard at the joke, he was crying it was that funny to him. 

“Geez dad, I didn’t think you missed my puns that much.”

Gaster started to regain his composure “Oh...oh...oh sorry. It’s just that I haven’t heard one of your jokes in so long.” Seeing the once terrifying monster act like this was a bit odd for Asriel. This was the same skeleton who not long ago had threatened to keep him soulless for yelling at him. Yet here he was laughing like a lunatic at a substandard pun. Was he really the same monster? 

“Anyway, we best get moving. We have a whole new world to explore.” Gaster said smiling at them grabbing the door handle to the surface. The followers and Goner Kid’s faces lit up, this was the moment they were waiting for. Not only were they back in the real world they could finally see the surface.

Gaster slowly opened the door as he felt the gravity of this moment. He then swung it open revealing...something rather unexpected. A mid-aged goat monster stood on the other side of the door with a certain human child and she seemed to be rather unhappy. 

“Toriel what are you doing here?!” Sans asked shocked at seeing her standing in the doorway. 

“Well Sans isn’t obvious?” she asked him with a cold fury to her voice. Sans knew he was in big trouble with her and she was absolutely livid. “We saw that you and Asriel weren’t home so we went looking for the two of you,” she explained in the same tone of voice. 

She then walked up to him going past the other monsters. “So tell me, Sans. Why did you run off with my son in the middle of the night? And what the hell is going on here?!” they demanded staring right into his eyes sockets. 

Sans was not expecting this in the slightest he was completely caught off guard. “I uh…” he tried to say but couldn’t get the words out. Toriel’s soul-piercing stare was still locked onto him making him more anxious. 

“Mom it’s okay I’m fine,” Asriel interjected seeing the fear in Sans eyes.

Toriel looked over to him and unexpectedly gave him the same look. Asriel felt the blood run away from his face. “Oh you’re in trouble too minster Dreemurr.” she threatened him. Asriel knew she only used the term mister Dreemurr on him when she was very angry. 

Luckily for him and Sans, someone interjected. “I’m so sorry madame but it was because of me Prince Asriel and Sans were taken suddenly away from you. I apologize. I needed their assistance rather urgently so they had no choice but to come abruptly. I again apologize.” Gaster said in a polite and gentle tone. She locked her vision onto him.

Toriel seemed to calm down a bit from the sudden politeness and her face softened a bit. “Who might you be, sir?” she then asked him. 

He smiled and bowed. “Doctor W.D Gaster, my queen. And I can assure you that your son and Sans both deeply apologize for their transgression.” he greeted very formally. Toriel was caught off guard by the skeleton’s charm and manners but definitely appreciated it. 

Gaster then turned their sight towards Frisk who had been silent up to this point. “You must be Frisk. If I’m not mistaken,” he said walking up to them.

“Yeah that’s me,” they replied. 

Gaster then bowed at them. “I must thank you for freeing all of Monster kind. If not for you we all would still be trapped under that mountain.” he thanked them.

Frisk then realized something. They had seen him before. “Wait I know you. You’re that monster I once encountered behind that weird door in Waterfall.”

This was a shock to both Asriel and Sans. “You met him?!” they both yelled out simultaneously shocked by what they had just said.

“Yeah, I met him before. Well met is a strong word I walked up to him and tried to talk but he just disappeared when I tried to speak,” they explained.

“Yes, I remember that now too. It was when I first realized I could interact with this timeline. I do apologize for my sudden disappearance I was just so shocked by your sudden appearance.” he apologized to them. “Wait what are we doing? We have a whole surface to explore and we are blathering to each other in this small lab.”

“Yeah, boss I was about to say weren’t we just about to go to the surface, finally?” Goner Kid asked a bit perturbed. 

Gaster looked at his old lab associates. “Well let’s move gentlemen, we got a whole new world to explore,” he said walking through the door. All of them followed suit and they all left the room behind. 

He and his fellow lab associates were in awe feeling the warm air on their faces, seeing all of the beautiful lights in the night sky, feeling the soft grass beneath their feet and just seeing the wide open sky. “It’s beautiful,” said Gaster transfixed on the clear night sky. 

Sans, Frisk, Toriel, and Asriel all smiled. “You’ll get used to it,” Sans said patting him on the back. They all just stood there and looked up at the stars for a while. 

That is until a voice of a certain skeleton interrupted their star gazing. “What the devil is going on here?!” 

All of them turned and saw Papyrus standing a few feet away. Gaster stopped dead in his tracks seeing Papyrus standing there. “Papyrus is that you?” he asked in disbelief. 

“Why yes I am, have we met before or something? ” he questioned.

Gaster smiled “I guess you wouldn’t remember me. Even putting aside different timelines when I last saw you, you were a baby.”

“Oh, that explains why I don’t remember you...I guess. But who are you?” he then asked. 

Sans decided to step in before Gaster could say anything. Sans knew it would be better for him to tell Papyrus. “Papyrus he’s kind of our long lost dad,” he explained to him. Papyrus, Frisk, and Toriel were all obviously flabbergasted. Everyone else already knew so they just stayed  
quiet.

“Oh my god I have a dad?! That’s wonderful!” he said joyfully. He then ran over and hugged Gaster tightly. “This is amazing I never had a father before! I can’t wait to tell everybody!” He then stopped holding him and pulled out his phone. 

“Hello…?!” A voice said on the other end.

“Undyne! I have such great news! I have a father and he’s a skeleton like me! I just met him for the first time!” he cheerfully yelled into the phone. 

“Geez! You seem excited it’s almost like you want to throw a party for him or something?” Undyne replied. 

Papyrus’s face lit up from a sudden shock of inspiration. “Oh, that’s sound fantastic Undyne! We should host a party for him! Can you come over here and invite everybody?! Just our closest friends of course.” he asked her joyfully. 

Undyne couldn’t resist him, he was just being so sweet and enthusiastic. “Yeah, I guess. But I’m not helping you set up!” she yelled at him. 

The call ended shortly after that. And all of them just kind of accepted the fact they were going to have a party as odd as that was. It all happened so quickly that no one was able to put in a second opinion. Papyrus and Sans were the only ones that actually worked to set it up. He insisted no one help they were their guests after all. 

An hour or so later the party was set up and everyone had arrived Alphys, Asgore, Undyne, Mettaton, and of course Frisk, Asriel, and Toriel were also still there. Everyone was talking and enjoying themselves. Asriel told Frisk about the crazy night he had. Frisk like always just calmly listened as he rambled on about every single detail. They were always a great listener. 

Gaster had introduced himself to everybody and had explained his and his associates' situation. After a few shocked gasps, everything seemed to calm down. He was now talking with Sans. “So is your brother always this enthusiastic?” he asked talking about Papyrus’s demeanor. 

Sans laughed slightly “Yeah you could say that. It’s pretty humerus to watch sometimes.” He joked casually. The two both laughed. “I mean you’ll be around a lot more now that business with the void is finally over.” Sans finished. 

Gaster expression changed and he looked out a nearby window. “You know Sans I really do hope that it is over.” But something in the back of his head told him it was only beginning. 

To be continued in Out of the Void Part Two

Next time on Out of the Void: 

Four years quickly fly by as Asriel and Frisk grow up together working to better human and monster relations alongside Asgore and are now teenagers. Alphys and Undyne finally prepare for their wedding at the brand new M.T.T Resort. Asriel gains a crush and confesses their love for them. Gaster has an ominous dream about the void. And a battle erupts during the rehearsal dinner. Emotions flare and drama unfolds in the next installment. Out of the Void Part Two! Confessions and Turning points! And don’t worry will have plenty of references for ya!


End file.
